Pensando en ti
by MikumiH
Summary: -Yaoi- Camus ha estado enamorado de Milo durante mucho tiempo; incluso si no lo ha visto hace mucho también... Y hasta que un día, como si lo invocara ¡se lo topa de frente! [Conjunto de capítulos MUY cortos]
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Camus había estado enamorado de Milo durante mucho tiempo, y aún lo estaba a pesar de tener mucho de no verlo, Hasta que un día como si lo invocara ¡Se lo topa de frente!

Pareja principal: Milo & Camus

Parejas secundarias: Ninguna de momento  
>Tipo: Drabble (Aunque pasa las 500 palabras XD) Romantico (?)<br>Clasificación: G  
>Advertencias: Ligero OoC,<strong> Warning;<strong> Shonen ai o lo que es lo mismo amor entre hombres, temática homosexual, si no gustas del genero te pido pases de largo.  
>Estado: En proceso<br>Autor: MikumiH  
>Beta:No hubo ninguno .-.<br>Razón: breve momento de ocio e iluminación interna  
>Dedicatoria: A Luisa mi esposa que tanto amo, y a Danna 3<br>Personajes: Camus, Milo, Mu  
>Principales: Camus, Milo<br>Secundarios: Mu  
>Incidentales: Ninguno<br>Originales: Ninguno  
>Disclaimer (O negación de derechos de autor): Saint Seiya y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, Historia sin fines de lucro<br>Comentarios Adicionales: Pues ._., Drabble hecho para la pagina Saint seiya yaoi Publicado también en Amor yaoi y en , No es mi pareja favorita, pero siempre quise hacer algo de ellos al ser la pareja mas popular de la serie xD (Yaoizadamente hablando)

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta tras de si una vez que salió de casa, Sintiendo el frio golpe del clima directo en el rostro, Bufó con algo de molestia no le apetecía volver por un suéter aun si se encontraba a escasos pasos de su hogar, Así que continúo caminando a un ritmo lento pero decidido.<p>

Había estado pensando mucho en él durante las ultimas semanas… Quizá años.

—Esto más que un amor parece una obsesión— dijo para si mismo y sonrió de medio lado.

Se refería a su ya muy antiguo amor de preparatoria, Habían pasado ya 5 años desde su graduación y de la última vez que lo vio, Un amor complicado, a él le había estado gustando desde mucho antes, Pero jamás se lo dijo —Aunque él lo sabia—, Se conformaba con mirarlo a la distancia —Y él se daba cuenta— Los ocasionales saludos y esas enigmáticas sonrisas que él le lanzaba.

—Patético— Era más así como se sentía.

Prosiguió su camino y se detuvo solo cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la avenida, esperando el cambio de luz del semáforo.

Mantenía su mirada en un punto definido frente a él, Un chico había llamado su atención al parecerle conocido, Continuó observándolo mientras que ahora ladeaba un poco su cabeza en un flojo intento por reconocerle… ¡Era él! ¿Cómo pudo no haberlo reconocido de inmediato? Si era justo él quien ocupaba la totalidad de sus pensamientos últimamente, Es mas; no hacia ni diez minutos justo pensaba lo pensaba, Se mordió el labio en un gesto de claro nerviosismo al notar que del otro lado el chico también la observaba con una sonrisa de aquellas.

—Mierda— maldijo para sus adentros, el semáforo había cambiado ya de luz y él ni cuenta se había dado, Hasta que vio al chico antes mencionado justo frente a él levemente inclinado y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Sí no cruzas ahora tendrás que esperar el cambio de luz nuevamente— le dijo con esa sonrisa burlona, ¡Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta que el era la causa de su distracción!.

—!P… perdón!— Se puso rojo como un tomate y corrió a más no poder apenas alcanzando a cruzar, una vez del otro lado volvió su vista hasta el chico quien aun lo miraba divertido mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le lanzaba un beso… Y si parecía imposible se puso aun más rojo y se alejo de ahí a toda velocidad.

—¿Me habrá reconocido? ¿Al menos de acordara de mi?— Eran esas la interrogantes en su mente mientras continuaba corriendo, él seguía siendo el mismo ¡No había cambiado nada! Claro era un poco más alto pero seguía teniendo esa desquiciada sonrisa que tanto le enloquecía, Probablemente si es que lo había reconocido se estaría burlando a costillas suyas y seria lo mas lógico, Aminoro la velocidad de su caminar mientras seguía pensando en su Papelón (Como el le llamaba a ese tipo de situaciones) Llego hasta su destino que no era otra cosa que su trabajo.

—Buenos días Camus, Te vez algo rojo, ¿Acaso es que te sientes mal?— Tan sumido estaba en su pensar que no se dio cuenta de que ahí se encontraba su amigo y compañero de trabajo Mu.

—Buenos, Nada de eso… Sólo estoy algo acalorado— respondió atolondradamente.

—Pero, si estamos a cinco grados, ¿Seguro que todo esta bien?— insistió en Preguntar, Suspiró con impaciencia ese amigo suyo si que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Perfectamente bien Mu— Se alejo del otro muchacho con la firme intención de que este no le siguiera preguntando, recordó de pronto aquel Guiño Coqueto y el Color volvió a adueñarse de sus mejillas Su compañero lo miraba desde su lugar con uno de sus extraños lunares alzados ante tan inusual comportamiento, mientras él se preguntaba si volverían a encontrarse, Quizá esta vez se atrevería a saludarle, tal vez hasta pudiera charlar con el, Aunque… uno nunca sabe.

* * *

><p>De ante mano disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya pasado D: (Y por favor, haganmela saber, No nací sabiendo y vine a este mundo para aprender)<p>

Segundo capitulo terminado pero aun en proceso de eliminar incoherencias.

Cuidense.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos subido luego de un muy largo tiempo. Tengo un par de ideas para continuar, mi pereza es la que no coopera. soy completamente conciente de las faltas ortográficas presentes... sinceramente no tengo nadie que me revise y carezco de tiempo para eso ;A; Aún así intentaré arreglarlo más adelante. Sin más preámbulos, el capi... que es más bien lo mismo que en el primero, pero a punto de vista de Milo.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos perezosamente se incorporó con pereza llevándose la mano al labio inferior por mero reflejo, haciendo una mueca de dolor al contacto...Estaba roto, volteo su mirada de inmediato al costado de su cama esperando ver al culpable de aquella lesión —Nada, se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse—.<p>

—Hijo de puta— murmuró para después ponerse de pie y comenzar a arreglarse.

Si bien estaba justamente de vacaciones en su empleo; no desperdiciaría su tiempo encerrado todo el día en su departamento lamentandose. Encendió un cigarrillo dándole una profunda calada, relajándose al sentir el tabaco inundar sus pulmones, soltó el humo en menos de un segundo apareciendo una mueca de asco en su cara, apago este y lo arrojo a la basura junto con la cajetilla entera, Un mal vicio que había adquirido de su ahora ex-pareja y que seria una de las primeras cosas de las cuales se desharía para su nueva vida.

Tomó su billetera y su teléfono celular, no necesitaba mas, tan solo permanecer el menor tiempo posible en ese lugar de momento, salio de su hogar cerrando con llave y pasando un candado, miro algo desconfiado la puerta, ya mandaría cambiar el cerrojo en cuanto volviera, no quería volver a ese hombre en ahí nunca mas.

Se encamino hacia la calle sin saber con exactitud a donde ir, soltó un largo suspiro al ver el trafico que había y comenzó a caminar, de esa manera seria mas rápido y seguro, anduvo sin titubear deteniéndose únicamente en uno que otro aparador, observando su reflejo con una sonrisa cada vez.

Esperaba el cruce de la avenida cuando sintió una mirada que se posaba justo en el, un chico al otro lado de la acera con la mirada confusa, de alguna manera le parecía conocido, pero no lograba recordar de donde, arrugo la nariz con algo de molestia al sentir lo penetrante en la mirada del otro, cambiando su expresión casi al instante por una sonrisa altanera, a lo cual el otro muchacho al darse cuenta se sonrojo notablemente y volteo el rostro

—Sucio mirón— pensó y reprimió una carcajada.

El semáforo cambió su luz y avanzo lentamente, disfrutando a cada momento la expresión confundida y avergonzada del muchacho aquel, llego justo frente a el y se inclino un poco, causándole gracia el verlo con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida

—Si no cruzas ahora tendrás que esperar el cambio de luz nuevamente— De nuevo sonrió de aquella desquiciada manera; logrando lo que buscaba, el muchacho lo miro por tan solo unas milésimas de segundo.

—!P… perdón!— alcanzo apenas a decir y se hecho a correr.

—Como si le hubiesen puesto un cohete en el trasero— Pensó con diversión y no muy a lo lejos vio como el otro devolvía su mirada hacia el, le pareció que seria divertido, Así que le le lanzó un beso y le guiñó el ojo... Salio disparado, ciertamente eso no se lo esperaba.

Retomó su camino con una sonrisa, su humor había mejorado notablemente seria todo un suceso si se lo volviese a topar.


End file.
